Forget Me Never
by Brrpenguin
Summary: Emmett and Bella are twins, and when they move to Forks it isn't long until Emmett has a hunting accident and disappears. Only one person can comfort Bella, Edward and when he slips and tells Bella that Emmett is 'alive' she is introduced to his world. Better description inside.


**Forget Me Never **

Synapse: Emmett and Bella are twins. Emmett is proudly older by ten minutes and plays the role of the over protective older brother perfectly. However when the pair move to Forks Washington with their dad it isn't long until Emmett has a tragic hunting accident and his body is never found. Bella is overcome by grief and it seems that the only person who can pull her out of her depression is Edward Cullen. Someone who seems to have his own secrets.

In due time Edward slips and lets Bella know that Emmett is indeed 'alive' and must introduce her into his world. Will Bella run from it or face this new world that includes her twin? Will she fall for her copper bronze haired savior with the amber eyes?

Hey guys,

So this is an idea I have been mulling over for a few weeks. In Twilight Emmett has always had the classic role of older brother over Bella and I thought it would be cool to make him her twin. It is a little different than the normal, or at least I hope so and I hope that you guys enjoy it as well

Disclaimer:

I am not claiming that I own the Twilight series, the books or anything that the amazing Stephanie Meyer created. She is the author of this story and as always deserves full credit.

**Prologue **

"Emmett make sure Bella doesn't hyperventilate on the planes take off, and both of you please don't give your father a hard time." My older brother's arms wrapped around my shoulders, his oversize palms massaging the knots out of my tense body.

"Don't worry mom, Bells and I will be fine. Wont we Izzy?" Turning around I reached up and pulled on his ear.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Emmett?"

"Come on Bells, you're my baby sister. It's my job to annoy the shit out of you."

"Emmy I am only younger by 10 minutes."

"Izzy, 10 minutes is 10 minutes." My brother certainly has a point. I turn to face my mom to say goodbye and her was is drenched in tears. Phil, her new husband is standing behind her rubbing small circles on her back.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay Bella? I know how much you hate the rain. It isn't too late to change your mind. You can come live with Phil and me in Philadelphia." My mom was having a harder time of letting me go than I thought she would; it was saddening.

"Mom, you know I can't leave dad and Emmett alone. Who is going to make sure Emmett actually makes it to school. Otherwise he and dad would be out fishing 24-7." Wiping the tears from her eyes she embraces me with a hug."

"Okay sweetie, but if you change your mind there is always a place for you with me."

"I know mom."

"Flight 248 to Seattle Washington please make your way to the gate. Your flight will be taking off shortly." After awkwardly saying goodbye to Phil and another round of hugs to mom Emmett leads the way to our gate.

"Sure does suck having to do this mid-year. Are you ready?" Taking a deep breath and grabbing my brothers proffered hand I take the first step to my new future.

**Chapter 1**

"Izzy wake up. We're here." Opening my eyes and looking at the dreary sky through my window I had to ask myself why I allowed Emmett to talk me into moving in with dad. I certainly didn't have as good of a relationship with him like Emmett did, and I hated the cold wet days that Washington seemed to always have. But I couldn't be without my better half, and doing this made him happy. Him being happy makes me happy.

As we made our way out of the airport it wasn't hard to spot Charlie, our father in his squad car. Almost as soon as he saw Emmett and me a huge smile fitted his face. It wasn't long until it wasn't there. I got my awkwardness about showing emotion from Charlie. Emmett however adopted the care free attitude from our mother. Nothing seemed to bother him really.

"Hey you two well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Bella honey it has been too long. I missed you when you didn't come with your brother last Christmas." He reaches out to give me a hug but it is awkward. It feels forced and I feel uncomfortable. Luckily Emmett comes to my rescue and slaps dad on the back.

"Dad, it's the perfect season for fishing. We have to go sometime this week. I can't wait to go out on the water with you and Billy again. Man that guy has got some awesome stories. Say Bella, do you remember Jacob? We use to play with him and his sisters when we were younger." I vaguely remember spending my summers here making mud pies with my brother and someone else although I could never recall his name. Just that the two girls were extremely harsh about how I played.

"No, not really, maybe if I see him again I'll remember."

"I don't think you would recognize him now, the boy has grown up so fast. You guys have to. I can't believe you are juniors in high school already. The time has flown by." I don't blame Charlie for thinking that. Renee has had sole custody over us for years and moved us as far away from the cold weather as possible. Not that I blame her. I wouldn't be able to stand it either. Emmett is lucky that I love him to put up with this. I only have a year and a half until I can go somewhere more appealing for college. Maybe Long Beach, it is always sunny in Long Beach. Not to mention being only miles from the coast line as an added bonus. Yes that sounds like a plan.

The drive home is long and I fall asleep listening to Emmett and Charlie talking about a truck that is supposed to be ours to share. Emmett will more than likely do the driving, he only let me behind the wheel long enough to obtain a license. I was sad to leave behind our Volkswagen. She treated us well. It isn't long until Emmett is waking me up again and we are pulling into the familiar drive of our childhood home. It still looks exactly the same.

Charlie leads us up the stairs and into our rooms. At least these have been updated and my room is now a deep shade of purple with all new furniture. There is a new desk in the corner with a computer on it, I am sure this was one of the many must haves from Renee so that we can stay in touch.

"Do you like it? The lady at the department store picked it out. If you don't we can take it back and you can get something that suits your taste better."

"No, this is great. Thanks Charlie." He continues to stand in the door way awkwardly watching me.

"I just can't believe you're here Bella. Emmett was a no brainer, I just thought you would go with your mom. You and her share the same attitude about this place." He is right. Already the cold has me aching for warmer weather and the dreary clouds have me wishing I could see the sun, yet I am at peace. I would rather be here than constantly traveling with Phil and my mother. This feels right. This feels like home.

Down the hall I can hear Emmett booming. His laughter is infectious and I tiptoe down two doors to see that Charlie has decorated his room to be a man cave. Emmett has a huge smile on his face. The room is in a deep forest green with blue accents. He also has a desk with a computer.

"Would you kids like to go into town for something to eat? We can go to the diner? I can show you guys around the town, show you the school."

"Dinner sounds great dad." Emmett beams, and I know that he is happy that we are here. This is where Emmett's heart belongs. We make our way into the diner and everyone is staring at us. Some of them recognize Emmett from previous trips, but the last time I came here willingly I was 12 and not many people recognize me however I am sure they can put two and two together. Everyone here knows the story of how Chief Swan's wife left in the middle of the night with his two children in tow. We are the celebrities of Forks and all the stares and gossip makes my skin crawl. It is one of the many reasons why I hated returning here.

Charlie and Emmett both order a steak, I order a chef salad. Charlie looks at me confused. Emmett kindly tells him that I don't eat meat. "She is on a vegetarian kick. Only eats vegetables and fruit and all that." Charlie looks at me like I am crazy, and the only way that I know I am related to him is that we both share a clumsiness that could only have been passed through DNA, as well as the chocolate brown eyes that both Emmett and I as well as he share.

Later that night when we get home I see a rustic red truck in the drive way. It has character and looks like it won't even run and for a moment I wonder where Charlie found it. He must have gotten a good bargain on it. On my way up to the stairs I hear Charlie and Emmett planning a fishing trip for early morning. It is so typical of the two to forget that tomorrow Emmett and I start school. And I leave a note on Emmett's door as a reminder before crawling into my bed and going to sleep.


End file.
